Christmas Presents
by Philthefeet
Summary: Peter and Assumpta share their first Christmas together.


The weak winter sun glinted off the frost-covered streets outside Fitzgerald's, as Assumpta heaved empty barrels out onto the pavement ready for collection later on. It was hard work, and she was getting hot despite the chill in the air. She stripped her jumper off and tossed it onto a bar stool as she went past to get another barrel.

Out on the street again, she was greeted by the postman, who handed her a bundle of letters, and Niamh, wrapped up as if she were about to go on an arctic expedition. She looked at Assumpta's t-shirt and shivered.

"Assumpta, you'll catch your death out here like that! Do you have no warm clothes to put on?"

"Look, if you were lugging these things around for hours, you'd be warmed up by now too. I'm fine. Stop fussing."

"Okay, I just came over to ask what time you wanted me later."

"Hmm?" Assumpta was busy staring at one of the envelopes and wasn't really paying much attention.

"You asked me to cover for you at lunch time. You're said you were going shopping!"

"Oh, yeah." She dragged her eyes away from the envelope and gave Niamh her attention. "Erm, about twelve should be fine. I just want to go into Cilldargan, find a present for Peter. I should have plenty of time to set things up here and be back in time for the evening rush."

"Okay. See you then." Niamh hurried off across the street and back into the warmth of her own house.

Assumpta's eyes were back on the envelope as she moved slowly though the bar and into the kitchen. All of her energy and purpose of a few moments ago seemed to have completely disappeared. The envelope was dated the 21st December – yesterday – and had been sent first class from Dublin. If this was what she thought it was…

She carefully tore the top open, and with shaking fingers pulled out the sheets inside. It was. She sat down heavily on a kitchen chair and stared into the distance, until she felt her heart begin to slow down to a normal speed. She left all the other letters on the kitchen table, took the important one upstairs, opened her bottom drawer, and carefully slid the envelope and its contents underneath her clothes.

* * *

The bar was already busy when Niamh arrived at lunchtime. People were obviously starting to get into the Christmas spirit. She immediately began serving customers so that Assumpta could go and finish getting ready.

"Thanks Niamh!" Assumpta called out, as she dashed into the back to pick up her things.

"No worries. Listen, before you go, there was something I wanted to ask you."

Assumpta stopped as she was about to rush out the front door.

"Go on."

"Well, I was thinking about how nice it was last year, having Christmas all together and…"

"Oh, no! No way, Niamh!" Assumpta interrupted her.

"What?"

"I am not hosting Christmas dinner for everyone again. Last year was a one-off. I want to spend Christmas quietly, with just Peter. It's our first Christmas together and…"

"Ah, well there might be a problem there."

"What?" Assumpta did not look impressed.

"Well, I mean, I wasn't intending for you to have to organise anything. It's going to be at Dad's place. I'm cooking." She paused. "And I've already invited Peter. And he said yes. He didn't think you had anything planned."

"That would be because it was supposed to be a surprise, Niamh!"

"Oh, well, you could spend the morning together. We're not starting till about 1.30."

"I suppose," she replied grumpily.

"Where is Peter, anyway?"

"He's up at the school with Brendan. Football coaching. They should be here any minute actually. You know what Brendan's like. You could set your watch by him."

They shared a grin as Peter and Brendan walked through the door together, chatting enthusiastically about the kids. It was quite ridiculous, she thought, how just seeing Peter enter the room could make her heart soar up into her mouth, and her breathing twice as fast as normal. Peter had been working part-time at the school since September, coaching all the sports teams, and was studying during the day for a teaching qualification. Brendan had managed to pull some strings for him. In the evenings he helped Assumpta out behind the bar, before going back to Brendan's spare room. It hadn't been an easy few months, but he was enjoying the teaching and the studying, and enjoyed nothing more than working alongside Assumpta.

"Two pints please, Assumpta," Brendan ordered.

"Brendan, I'm not working. I'm on my way out. Niamh is the one behind the bar; I suggest you ask her."

"And I don't want a pint anyway. I need to keep a clear head for essay-writing this afternoon," Peter replied.

"Right then. One pint please Niamh, and whatever it is that Peter wants."

"Just a coffee and a sandwich please Niamh. How are you?" he asked, turning to Assumpta.

"Oh, I'm fine. I hear you're spending Christmas at Niamh's." She looked at him pointedly, with raised eyebrows.

"Well, yeah. I thought you would be too. Aren't you?"

"I suppose I am now," she sighed. "I was hoping it could be just the two of us."

"Oh. Sorry." He reached out and took her hand. "I didn't realise. I could come around after I go to mass. Watch you open your presents?"

"Yeah, ok. You could bring yours around. We can put them under the tree and open them together. Like a family Christmas." She looked at him with a twinkle in her eyes.

"It shouldn't be too long now. As soon as you're free, I intend to whisk you down the nearest aisle. But I won't be bringing any presents around."

"Why not?"

"Haven't got any," he stated, without a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"What? No-one's got you a Christmas present?" She was shocked. "What about your family?"

"Well, what do you get a priest? I know I'm not a priest anymore, but for the last few years, that's what I've been. I just don't suppose it occurred to any of them. I don't mind."

"So last Christmas, and the one before that, you didn't get a single present?" Assumpta just couldn't believe that such a well-liked person had not got any gifts, but then, she had never bought him a Christmas present before either.

"Well, a couple of the older ladies in the congregation gave me some mince pies or a box of fancy biscuits, but I don't think that they're likely to be doing that this year. In fact, I think they probably cross the street when they see me coming."

He laughed at the look of horror on Assumpta's face.

"Assumpta, I really don't mind. I've got a much better gift than anything they could give me. No, the only thing I'm going to miss is…" He would never tell anyone something so insignificant as this seemed, except for Assumpta.

"What?" She was worried. He hadn't looked this sad and withdrawn for a long time.

"Well, every Christmas, my mum would send me a big parcel. Nothing fancy in it, you know, just lots of bits and pieces, things she knew I would probably manage without if I had to; new socks, a few books, a Christmas cake, some bath stuff and aftershave. I mean, it's all stuff that I can afford quite easily now, but not having that to open on Christmas morning…" He sighed heavily.

"I know." She wrapped her arms around him and held him close. "The first year without your mum was always going to be hard."

He closed his eyes and bent his head down until he could breathe in the scent of her hair. "But I have you. And I wouldn't change that for anything. Not for all the presents money could buy. Now go on – you have shopping to do."

He gave her another quick hug, and released her, but she held on tight, lifted her face to his, and gave him a lingering kiss. "Thank you," she whispered as she let go, and hurried out of the door.

"Peter, your sandwich," said Niamh from behind him, handing him a plate.

"Ah, thanks Niamh." He handed over some money. "I'll just be over here."

He took his sandwich and his rucksack over to a table near the window and started pulling out books and notepaper.

"I'll bring your coffee over in a minute, ok?"

"Yeah, sure. No rush." He gave her a little wave, and buried his head in his work.

Niamh moved back to the bar and to Brendan, who sat on his usual stool at the far end.

"Did you hear that?" she whispered, nodding over at where Peter was sitting.

"No, Niamh. I have made a conscious effort over the last few months not to eavesdrop when those two are whispering sweet nothings into each others' ears. Don't get me wrong," he added, at the look on Niamh's face, "I'm very happy for them, I think they make a lovely couple, but it does tend to put you off your pint." He took a long sip and smiled appreciatively.

"Did you get Peter a Christmas present?"

"No. Why? Did you?"

"No. No-one has. The poor man is expecting nothing for Christmas."

"I'm sure Assumpta'll give him something."

"That's not the point Brendan! We're supposed to be his friends. Friends buy each other gifts at Christmas."

"You never bought me a gift." He looked sullen.

"I never said I was friends with you," she teased. "Just make sure you get him something. In fact, make sure Siobhan and Padraig do too. And bring them here. He's coming over on Christmas morning after mass. Assumpta can put them under her tree and it'll be a nice surprise for him."

He sighed, knowing that arguing was pointless when Niamh was on a mission. Besides, he had no objections to getting Peter a gift. Like the others, he'd simply never thought of it.

"Fine. Just remind me never to try and have a private conversation within ten miles of you!"

* * *

Peter tapped lightly on the back door of Fitzgerald's. He could see Assumpta in the kitchen, still in her tatty old dressing gown, putting the kettle on to boil, so he tried the door and went in.

"Good morning. And Happy Christmas." He put his arms around her and kissed her gently. Even after this length of time, he still felt lucky to be able to do that.

"Morning yourself. How was mass?"

"Good. Is there some coffee on the go?"

"Of course. But first of all, you have to open this." She placed a large squishy package on the table in front of him. "Happy Christmas."

"And what happened to opening the presents around the tree like a real family?" he asked curiously, as he squeezed and poked the package.

"Oh, that's going to happen. But not until you've opened that one."

He looked puzzled, but began to tear at the wrapping. He pulled out some navy pyjama bottoms, with a white snowflake pattern all over them, a grey t-shirt with a snowman on the front, a navy blue dressing gown and a pair of dark slippers.

"You see, in this household, there are certain traditions which need to be upheld, especially at Christmas time," she said, with mock-seriousness. "One of them goes something along the lines of 'You shall not open your Christmas presents, unless you are dressed in your pyjamas.' Something to do with child-like excitement."

"Oh, I see. So to be able to go in there and watch you open presents," he gestured to where the Christmas tree stood in front of the roaring fire, "I have to put these on, is that it?"

"Yeah, that's about right. So, you go off upstairs and get changed, and I'll have a coffee waiting for you when you get back."

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and pushed him towards the staircase.

He returned a few minutes later, and struck a cat-walk pose at the bottom of the stairs.

"Will that do?" he grinned, as she laughed at his antics.

"Absolutely. Not a bad fit either."

"They fit perfectly. Thank you. And I've left my clothes in one of the guest rooms."

"Peter, you are allowed to go into my room. I've got nothing to hide in there, you know?"

"I know, but I didn't want you to think I was invading your space without asking."

"It'll be your space too one of these days. Come on; let's see what there is in here."

She took his hand, and they walked towards the roaring fire and the glittering tree. Assumpta sat down on the floor, and pulled Peter with her.

"First of all – this." She pulled a large box towards him, looking slightly uncertain as to what his reaction would be. "I hope its ok. I know it was your mum's thing that she did for you, but it just sounded such a lovely idea, and I hope you don't mind, but…"

"Assumpta, you're rambling. It's a lovely thought. But you've already given me a present. You shouldn't have."

"Ah, that wasn't really a Christmas present. More like, a pre-Christmas present. I had to get you properly kitted out."

He unwrapped it carefully, taking time to look at all the thoughtful little things she'd added just because she knew he'd like them.

"Thank you. It's perfect." He leaned across and touched her face gently. "You're perfect. I wish mum could have met you."

"I know. I'd have liked to have met her too. But that's enough emotion for now. We're supposed to be celebrating. Pass me that one from Niamh."

As Peter pulled presents out from under the tree, he discovered more and more with his name on.

"Hey, this one's for me, from Padraig."

"What is it?"

"A book. A guide to dating, weddings and surviving married life. Sounds… erm … interesting?"

"Typical Padraig." She rolled her eyes, secretly pleased at how happy these small gifts were making Peter.

"What are those?" she asked.

"Ties from Brendan. With a note attached. Apparently a good teacher needs a different tie for every day of the year. Not something I've had to buy for the last few years."

"No, I suppose not. This one's for you too. From Niamh."

He took the parcel from her, and opened it carefully. It felt quite heavy. As he peeled away the paper, his mouth dropped open.

"What is it?"

"It's a picture."

The picture had a plain silver frame, but that only made the subject look more perfect. It was a photograph of Assumpta taken when she was a bridesmaid at Niamh's wedding. He could barely drag his eyes away from it as he spoke.

"You looked absolutely beautiful that day. I could hardly get the words out; I wanted to touch you so much. That was the first day I really thought about what it would be like to be with you." He tore his eyes away from the photo and looked up at the real thing in front of him.

"I've never had a picture of you before. I must remember to thank Niamh when I see her."

"Looks like that's the last of the presents. We'd better start clearing up this mess."

"Er, not so fast." He caught her hand and pulled her back down to sit next to him. He took a small gift-wrapped box out of the pocket of his dressing gown and handed it to her. "Happy Christmas."

She leaned back against his chest, slid her finger under the sticky tape and shook the box out of its wrapping. It was the wrong shape to be a ring-box, but it looked like it could be some other jewellery. She slowly opened the lid, revealing a pair of gold and diamond earrings.

"Oh, Peter. They're so beautiful. But how can you afford them? You only work part-time, and you won't let me pay you for helping out here."

"I know, but believe it or not, even a part-time sports coach earns more than a full-time priest. And I made a lot of money in tips working here over the summer. Brendan won't let me pay him rent, so really, I have nothing better to spend my money on than you."

"Well, they're beautiful. Thank you." She turned and kissed him slowly, letting him know how much she loved the present.

"I have one more thing for you, but I wanted to save it till last," she whispered. "It's upstairs. Come on."

She pulled him up, and kept hold of his hand as she led him up the stairs and to her room. On the bed was an envelope, with 'Peter' written on the front in her writing. He raised his eyebrows at her in a questioning look, but took the envelope and sat down on the end of the bed. Assumpta stood in front of him.

"Open it."

"What is it?"

"Open it and see."

He tore open the top, and slid out the sheets of paper inside. His eyes quickly scanned the top sheet, and he shuffled through the others.

"It's official?"

"It's official," she confirmed. "I am no longer married. We can get married any time we like."

"Oh my…" He stood up and dashed out of the room.

"Peter!"

"Just hang on!"

He ran down the hallway and returned seconds later, clutching the trousers he'd been wearing earlier.

"This wasn't quite the reaction I was hoping for, you know?"

"Just wait a minute," he replied, agitated, as he searched though his trouser pockets, eventually finding what he'd been looking for.

He threw the trousers aside and dropped down on one knee in front of her.

"Assumpta, I've waited such a long time to be able to do this. You make me happier than I ever thought I could be. Will you please marry me?" He held out the ring to her.

"Of course! Of course I will." She pulled him to his feet and kissed him passionately. He pulled away from her and slipped the ring onto her finger.

"How long have you been carrying that ring around with you?"

He looked sheepish. "Well, you know that tortuous two-hour meeting I had to have with the bishop in Dublin before I left the church?"

"Yes."

"Well, actually, it only took about twenty minutes. I spent the rest of the time in the jewellers shop down the road choosing the perfect ring. Then when I'd saved enough money, I got the earrings to match."

"It's beautiful. Thank you. I'm so lucky to have you."

She slid her arms around his waist and brushed his lips gently with hers. He closed his eyes and softly kissed her back. She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "There's one more thing you can unwrap."

He leaned back from her, holding her shoulders gently, and biting his lower lip. "Assumpta…"

"What's wrong?"

"It's just… I haven't ever… I mean, I never thought that… well, I don't have much experience of this, you know?" He looked up at her and met her eyes.

"I know. Neither do I," she added meaningfully. She held his gaze as his look turned from worry to disbelief.

"What? But, I mean… what about Leo?"

She sighed and sat down heavily on the end of the bed.

"Not exactly the topic I wanted to be discussing, but I suppose we do need to. Ok, when Leo and I were at college together, we were very close." Peter looked uncomfortable. "Look, you brought it up, so deal with it. Whenever we got close to _doing_ anything, I always stopped him. I told him I wanted to wait until I was married. Which wasn't strictly true, but I just wasn't ready. Then, when we did get married last year, we kissed at the end of the ceremony, and that was as close as we ever got. He tried to convince me that we should, but I couldn't. Every time he touched me, I wanted it to be you."

He sat down next to her and took her hand.

"Does that make you feel any better?" she asked.

"Sort of." He looked at her. "I'm still terrified."

"Why?"

"What if I hurt you?" He stroked her hand with his thumb.

"Peter, I'm not a naïve little school girl. I know it'll probably be a little uncomfortable. But I know you would do anything rather than hurt me, and that's what makes it ok."

"What if I'm no good?" he whispered. He couldn't look at her now. He kept his eyes firmly on their intertwined fingers.

She hesitated. "Peter, there are a few things I've never told you before. I know I should, because you tell me all the time, and I love that so much. But I've been scared to tell you in case it all went wrong, and I just couldn't bear that. But I know I need to tell you now. I've been out with a few fellas in my time – not that many, but a few. None of them has ever made me feel like you do. And I don't just mean emotionally." She began to mumble a little, out of embarrassment. "Peter, when you touch me, hold my hand, brush past me, whatever – even the smallest little contact – it sends a shiver down my spine. Every time, Peter." She slid her fingertips up his arms, to his shoulders.

"Every time you kiss me, I go weak at the knees. Literally. I feel like I'm going to fall over and I have to cling onto you." She slid her hands up to his neck and kissed him softly on the lips.

She leaned in closer to whisper in his ear. "That first night in Niamh's kitchen, when you kissed my neck, I nearly lost my reason. Every time you've kissed me since, I've dreaded you doing that to me again, because I knew I'd never be able resist you. I have no worries about whether you'll be good enough. We promised we'd wait, and we have, Peter, but I don't want to wait any longer. Kiss me like that again?" she pleaded.

He dipped his head down to her shoulder, and slowly brushed his lips along her skin. She leaned her head back slightly, and he turned his face in to the soft skin of her neck. He inhaled the scent of her hair, and began to softly pull at her flesh with his lips. She closed her eyes, and stroked his hair and his shoulders, her breathing becoming more ragged as he continued to caress her neck with his mouth.

She moved her hands down his back and around his waist to untie the sash of his dressing gown, letting it hang open for him to shrug off. As it fell to the floor, she tucked her hands underneath his t-shirt and stroked at his lower back. His kisses moved gradually lower down her neck until he reached the collar of her dressing gown.

He slid his fingers under the material of her dressing gown, and eased it off her shoulders, letting out a gasp as he saw what was underneath.

"That's not what you usually wear to bed, is it?" he asked, as he took in the red silk nightdress with white fur trimming the bottom.

"Well, it _is_ Christmas," she replied as he moved his kisses further down the front of her body.

"Assumpta," he mumbled against her chest, "I, erm, don't have any protection. I wasn't exactly expecting this, you know?"

"I know. I have some." She hesitated, then continued, "But I don't want to use it. Peter, I don't want protecting from you. I want us to have children together."

"Now?" He leaned away from her to look into her face.

"If you're ready. We've waited so long already. You'd be such a wonderful father." She searched his face with her eyes.

"Shouldn't we get married before we have kids?"

"You said you wanted to marry me as soon as possible – well, I booked the registry office at Cilldargan for two weeks' time."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She kissed him on the lips, deeply and passionately. Her hands slowly lifted the bottom of his t-shirt, brushing along his skin all the way up to his shoulders, where their lips parted for the few seconds it took to pull the t-shirt over his head. She continued to stroke his chest and shoulders as she kissed him, her fingers pressing slightly into his skin. He wasn't exactly muscular, but she could feel the power in his broad shoulders as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. It was a strength that was hidden under the warm, kind exterior that everyone else saw, and the combination made her feel so safe, and protected and loved.

She stood in front of him and slowly slid the thin straps from her shoulders, letting the red silk slither down to the floor. Peter rose to meet her. He let his hands glide slowly from her shoulders right down to her hips, making her shiver as he touched her skin. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "You're so beautiful," he gasped.

"Come and get into bed with me, it's cold out here." She took his hand and led him around the side of the bed.

"Wait. Let me just look at you one more time."

She blushed, but stood still for a few moments while he took in the sight before him. Then she shuffled into the bed and pulled the covers over herself. Peter tried to follow.

"Oh, not so fast! You've had a good look at me, now I want my turn!"

"Assumpta!"

"Ah now, come on! Fair's fair," she teased.

"You're loving this, aren't you? Making me suffer?"

"Oh, absolutely!"

He stepped out of his pyjama bottoms and tossed them aside, turning to face her.

"Well, you don't look bad yourself," she concluded, the look on her face articulating more clearly than her words how impressed she was. "Come on, get in here before you freeze."

He climbed in beside her and she immediately rolled on top of him, kissing him desperately, and running her hands over every bit of him. He responded with just as much urgency, both of them exploring the other's body with hands and mouth.

Finally, he rolled her over and held her still. "Assumpta, are you sure about this?"

"Yes." She met his gaze, the desire in his eyes reflected in hers.

He moved against her slowly.

"Here?"

"Yes."

"Like this?"

"Oh, yes…"

* * *

They walked slowly up the deserted street, his arm around her shoulders, her arm around his waist. He pulled her to a stop just before they reached the large windows of the Chinese restaurant.

"Do we really have to do this?" He held her close to him.

"You were the one that promised Niamh you'd be there."

He sighed. "I know. I'd far rather spend the rest of the day with you though."

"Me too." She reached up and brought her lips into contact with his, moving slowly against him, and running her hands through his hair. He groaned.

"Sorry," she continued, as she pulled away, "but you're just going to have to wait until later. Anyway, we both need to eat. Get our strength back," she grinned, raising her eyebrows.

"Fine," he sighed.

"Come on." She took his hand and pulled him towards the door.

They were met by a chorus of greetings from their friends, and the smell of roasting meat and vegetables.

"Niamh," Assumpta shouted to her friend in the kitchen, "what are you doing two weeks on Saturday?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"Do you want to be my bridesmaid?"

Niamh squealed and ran out to hug her friend, and everyone gathered around to offer congratulations and admire Assumpta's ring.

"When are we eating?" Peter asked, as the questions and congratulations fizzled out. "I'm starving." He glanced at Assumpta and met her eyes. "I worked up quite an appetite this morning."

Assumpta hastily turned away and busied herself with arranging crackers on the table.

"Oh really, Peter?" Siobhan asked. "And what exactly were you doing that had you arriving here late, with such a raging appetite?"

"Oh, you know, just unwrapping the nicest Christmas presents I've ever had."


End file.
